


A Chaos of Dave/Jeff Drabbles

by Urdnot Wrecks (touchstone2015)



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchstone2015/pseuds/Urdnot%20Wrecks
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring Dave/David Ward and Jeffrey Hunter, first appearing on The Technomancer Discord.These are very short pieces (sometimes less than 100 words), sometimes written “in the moment” in response to comments from other members of the Discord.  They're posted in the order I wrote them; the “timeline” in the game may jump around unpredictably!  I've made the odd change, but the works are basically as I originally wrote them.  I expect additional material will appear from time to time.Although I don't really write “long” fics, these are much shorter than my usual ones; much more cheerful; and rather smuttier.  If they're not to your taste, please forgive me; if you enjoy them, know that I enjoyed writing them, too.





	1. Following on from "Deep Cover"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a sleepless night, I thought of a romantic fiction parody to give my Jeff/Dave fic "Deep Cover" a happy ending. Unless you have an excessively tolerant employer, this chapter is definitely NSFW. (It’s not actually sexually explicit.) The fic ends with our two heroes lying in bunks beside each other. And with my tongue very firmly in my cheek....

You wake to see Dave looking at you. “Thanks for taking care of me last night”, he says, and offers you his hand. You’re still drowsy and not thinking straight; before you know it, you’re kissing Dave’s fingers. But Dave doesn’t seem to mind. “Come here”, he says, and you join him on his bed. Dave’s shirt seems to vanish and you find yourself tasting the sweet, sweet flesh of his pecs. Dave’s hand, meanwhile, is slipping under the hem of your boxers and [insert additional material here if you want to turn this into porn]. 

You’re lying there sweaty and exhausted; your tangled bodies feel as if they were made for each other. Dave smiles and it’s as if you’ve found shade in the desert on a day of blistering sun. 

“That was great”, he says. “Barracks is going to be empty for at least another hour. Fancy another couple of rounds?”


	2. Following on from "Deep Cover"

Okay.... 

...so Zach is out in Ophir with Dave and Jeff, and Zach is having one of his interminable conversations with the merchants. The two guys can’t really get away, but they angle their bodies so Zach can’t see they’re holding hands....

... and they whisper about what they’re going to do later when Zach finally heads for his room and they can be together....

... and Dave is still really cut up about losing Boris, but having Jeff around just makes all the difference....

... and although Dave is not really one for talking about his feelings, Jeff just knows how important he is to Dave....

... and Dave's pet name for Jeff is... Rookie....


	3. Dork Talk: Flooding

Dork talk: so Dave wakes up in his bunk to find Jeff sharing it. “What the fuck?” he asks Jeff. Jeff’s a bit panicked, has to think of something quickly. So he tells Dave the barracks flooded overnight, he had to get to Dave’s higher bunk for safety. That works for about two seconds before Dave says, “Just a minute, rookie. Your bunk is the one **above** mine....”


	4. Anti-radiation measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An excessively short Dave/Jeff interlude, following on from the previous chapter

Jeff wakes up a few days later to find Dave sharing his bunk. Dave looks down at him and says immediately, “Just protecting you from the radiation. You’re in the top bunk, and should the roof go.... If you’ve been to the front like I have, you learn to keep your squad safe from rads.” Jeff doesn't say anything... he just smiles dreamily....


	5. Dork Talk: Exercise

“Few more of these exercise sessions,” says Dave, “and we’ll have you in good shape, rookie.” And with that, he climbs off Jeff, jumps off the bunks, and pads over to the showers. Jeff’s left lying there exhausted, sweaty, and rather happy. Not being the rookie Dave thinks he is, he’s well aware that what they’ve been doing would not be regarded by the military as normal exercise at all. But Jeff’s not going to complain about that. Not in the slightest....


	6. Sleepless night

Zach can’t sleep; thinks he might as well go to the Underworks and deal with those electric locusts for Ryan. So he walks into the dorm to get Dave and Jeff, and finds them (to his complete surprise) sharing a bunk. 

The banter between them had changed a bit recently, but Zach had no idea things had gone this far. The guys have the blanket pulled down to their waists; they’re spooning, and (again Zach’s amazed) Dave is little spoon, with Jeff’s arm round Dave’s waist and his hand near Dave’s heart. 

Perhaps Dave senses Zach’s presence; he stirs a little and mumbles. Jeff pulls him closer and puts his lips to Dave’s shoulder; neither of them wakes. 

Zach suddenly realises how exhausted he is, heads back to his room and gets into bed. As he falls asleep, he remembers the Mancer code not to take human life. He just wishes Mancers had a better code about real human love. Dave and Jeff, he thinks, have got it right.


	7. We have each other’s backs... and fronts

Everyone in the barracks now knows that Dave and Jeff are lovers, and everyone’s cool about it. Even Eliza Major’s surprisingly supportive: she always sends them out together, knows it’s guaranteed they’ll work as a team, have each other’s backs when there’s danger around.

They’ve never let the fact that they’re lovers compromise their professionalism as soldiers (at least, not while they’re on duty). Dave now realises Jeff is a soldier as skilled and experienced as he is: which is odd, given he’s a rookie from some far-away village. 

Very occasionally, they get it wrong. One time, Zach was conferring with the Great Master in the Chapel, and Dave passed the time whispering to Jeff, telling him in exquisite detail **exactly** what he was going to do to him the moment they got off duty. Dave was really enjoying watching Jeff get redder and more flustered when Zach suddenly called them over. The guys had to position themselves very carefully for the next ten minutes, so that Dave’s shield covered the bulge in Jeff’s trousers....


	8. At The Curiosity’s

Dave is a long-standing customer at The Curiosity’s, used to drink himself senseless. But that was before Jeff. Now Dave still goes, and he sits at the same table, but this time Jeff’s always with him. Dave still drinks, but only a few beers.

Jeff asks him about this; Dave takes both Jeff’s hands in his, and says, “What we have is real special. Keep my head clear so I can appreciate it to the full.” Jeff just sort of melts, and Dave leans across the table and kisses him.


	9. Unfair Advantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the drabbles I produced on the spur of the moment, in response to a request for a cute headcanon.

Very briefly: you know that thing Dave does, where he looks down and taps the floor with the toe of his boot? Jeff has taken to sneaking up behind Dave when he does this, and taking advantage of the fact that they're now “officially” together, kissing the back of his neck. In fact Jeff’s kisses are so enthusiastic that Dave is quite often left with a very obvious love bite....


	10. The General’s Visit

An Abundance general unexpectedly calls in to the barracks to discuss missions with Eliza Major. He then decides to take an unannounced tour of inspection.

The general walks straight into the dorm: the soldiers instantly snap smartly to attention. Dave, coming back from the showers and holding a towel in front of him, quickly wraps the towel round his waist and stands to attention: he actually looks neat, given the circumstances.

But Dave is standing under one of the dorm’s lights, and everyone can see a trail of love bites descending his body and disappearing under the hem of the towel.

“How did you get those marks, soldier?” the general asks with a straight face. Dave blushes (it’s the first time anyone’s ever seen him blush) and clearly doesn’t know what to say.

Fortunately Jeff pipes up and asks for permission to speak. “They’re manta bites, sir,” he says. The general raises an eyebrow; various of the squad start smirking; Eliza Major (who is fortunately out of the general’s line of sight) is covering her face and trying desperately not to laugh. But Jeff goes on, quite convincingly, “Private David and I were on a mission in the desert. I’d warned him not to take his shirt off, but he’d not listen. Then we were set upon by mantas. We fought them off, but Private David still bears the scars.”

The general gets closer to Dave and examines the marks in more detail. “Manta bites, eh? Well it’s better than I’d feared: I was worried that the barracks was infested with electric locusts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On thinking about this chapter, I wondered whether I wasn’t being homophobic in writing it (even though I’m a gay man). Why shouldn’t Dave just have said to the general, “Well, my boyfriend and I had a hot time last night?” Or, if Dave was nervous, perhaps Jeff could have said something similar.
> 
> It wouldn’t have been the same fic, of course; but it would have been kinder to the two lovers.


	11. A Bad Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for PainArt, who had the idea and kindly allowed me to write it.

Jeff wakes in the middle of the night: he’s alone in the bunk. Shit. He can just make out the noise of water from the showers.

Jeff grabs a towel, wraps it round himself, and heads out to look for Dave. As expected, he’s sitting huddled on the floor of a shower cubicle, the water falling over his face like tears.

Dave is never one to be seen crying.

Jeff throws off the towel and approaches the ball of hurting flesh. He sits down beside Dave, takes his hand. Dave doesn’t respond immediately, but Jeff just stays silently with him: finds that somehow this takes away a little of Dave’s pain.

It’s a good fifteen minutes before Dave gets out of his catatonic state. Jeff has to help dry him, tell him they’re going back to bed, take Dave’s hand in his and lead him back to their bunk as if he was a child.

There, he wraps himself gently round Dave and waits. Waits for the ragged breathing to calm. Waits for the pulse to stop hammering. Waits for the fixed eyes to start to close.

Jeff’s seen this in a lot of guys who’ve been at the front: who’ve seen, felt and done things no human should. Nothing Jeff can do will take away the guilt or the horror or the pain; just be with Dave, and know that he’s a good man underneath it all.

Jeff stays watching until it’s clear that Dave has settled into a deep sleep. Then he lets himself sleep, too.

It’s hard loving someone like this. But Jeff wouldn’t change a thing.


	12. Meeting Dave’s family

Dave is going to introduce Jeff to his parents. Everyone’s jittery about this. Jeff’s only ever been out of the barracks on missions and to visit merchants; really doesn’t know the folk in the Slums at all.

Dave has brought people home before, but this is the first time he’s taken a man. This doesn’t matter at all to his family, but they’re nervous because Dave’s obviously never felt about anyone else the way he feels about Jeff.

Dave thinks the world of Jeff, and his family mean everything to him; he worries because the stakes are really high.

On the set day the two make their way to Dave’s family’s shack: just a one-room affair in a dark corner of the Slums. Things are difficult at first. Jeff doesn’t seem to want to talk about his family or where he’s from; in fact Jeff basically seems tongue-tied, which is strange.

So to cover the silence Dave and his father talk military news. But they’re not talking about places or people Jeff knows. And Jeff, sitting next to Dave with his eyes on him all the time, watches in dismay as Dave gets more and more stressed and distressed by the minute.

The conversation finally winds down and there’s a difficult, brief silence. Quite suddenly, Dave’s mother, who’s had her eye on Jeff throughout, says, “You love our son very much, don’t you?” And Jeff says, “Gee, am I that obvious?” 

At which point the ice breaks. Dave breathes an audible sigh of relief; he smiles, and takes Jeff’s hand. And from then on, there’s no stopping them.


	13. Wanna stick together?

Dave and Jeff are spending the night outside the barracks for once, over in Dave’s family’s one-room shack in the Slums. They have just a curtain for privacy, so they have to speak in whispers.

They seem to be drifting towards sleep, when Dave suddenly says, “We make a great team, rookie. Wanna stick together?”

Dave is never one to talk about his feelings, but Jeff knows what he means.  
And Dave’s never comfortable with words like “love” or “commitment”, so Jeff says simply, “Yeah, I’d really like that.”

And when Dave says, “That’s swell,” his voice is choked, and he swallows hard. It’s a little while before he speaks again.

“Fancy a little celebration, rookie?”

“But your parents are going to hear everything...”

“Well,” says Dave, “you’ll just have to avoid screaming the place down like you usually do.”

Jeff begins, “Oh, now that’s not fair...” But the words die in his mouth, because Dave is touching him in that very special way that only Dave has, and Jeff is reduced to putty in his hands.

And Dave senses that Jeff is trembling very slightly under his touch. And, quite suddenly, Dave is seized by an immense happiness. So he kisses Jeff.

And then he kisses Jeff again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this drabble as a sort of apology for “The General’s Visit”, where Dave is embarrassed that he’s had sex with Jeff. So here, our two heroes get to make love openly and without shame.


	14. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff reveals his botanic knowledge...

Over lunch one day at the barracks, Jeff mentions the plants he learned about, growing up in Greenhope.  
Tells them the story of mistletoe and the Settler’s use of it.  
Sketches the plant; it turns out that Jeff’s a good artist.

There’s no actual mistletoe, of course, but there is the sketch, and there’s a debate at the table about where to put it.  
Above Dave and Jeff’s bunk? But then they’re kissing all the time...  
Above Eliza Major’s desk? Well, the unit has no shortage of courageous folk, but absolutely no-one is brave enough to do that.  
Dave, who has an afternoon’s leave, heads off for the Slums, taking the drawing with him.

Showering with Dave before they both head for bed that night, Jeff notices a vivid red mark on Dave’s body.  
Worried that Dave’s been hurt, he squeezes the water from his eyes for a better look.  
The red mark is the background to a freshly made tattoo... of a piece of mistletoe... in a place that drives Dave wild when Jeff kisses it.  
Dave notices Jeff’s interest, and says, “It’s just to help you with your targetting, rookie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, these fics were created in (and very much inspired by) the wonderful Technomancer discord.


	15. Tell me if you want me to stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Jeff take a short break from military life

When he and Jeff arrived at the little shack overlooking the desert, Dave announced that he was going to spend all the next morning in bed. The security emergency after the bombing of the Exchange roof had left them both exhausted.

So Dave is pleased to notice, as he starts to wake up, that the room is light: he’s probably slept in quite some time. He realises he’s taking up the whole bed, but that’s normal, as Jeff usually gets up before he does. Opening his eyes, he finds Jeff just beside the bed, smiling.

“Morning, Rookie,” he says, and stretches. Or rather, tries to: something doesn’t feel quite right. Investigating a little more closely, Dave realises that he’s been tied, spread-eagled, to the bed.

There’s a moment’s pause before Dave laughs. “Rookie, what the fuck?”

“Well”, says Jeff, completely straight-faced, “I found this man in the shack in the middle of the night. No idea who he was, so I thought it best to restrain him in case he was a threat... simply thinking of our safety, you know.”

“Hang on... you didn’t recognise this guy was a brother soldier?”

“Of course not. He wasn’t wearing a scrap of uniform, for one thing. Disarmed him in any case.”

Dave smirks. “Well thank fuck you missed my main weapon, Rookie.”

Jeff pulls a shocked face. “However could I have missed something as prominent as that?”

Dave laughs. “So how did you manage to tie me up without waking me?”

“Well we Hunters know the importance of being stealthy.” Jeff had actually spent a long time on the task, being very careful to pad everything so there was no chance of Dave being hurt.

“So what happens now, Rookie?”

“Well I’m not really sure...” Jeff begins, as Dave starts to writhe with pleasure under his touch. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

But there’s no sign of that at all. It looks like Dave is going to get his wished-for morning in bed after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, these fics were created in (and very much inspired by) the wonderful Technomancer discord.


	16. Missing Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff’s disappeared, and Dave is quietly frantic... fortunately, they have an understanding superior officer

Things are confused after the bombing of the Exchange roof; reports incomplete and contradictory.  
You’re sure, however, that you’re missing a soldier.  
Jeffrey Hunter set off with David Ward immediately the bomb went off, leaving his Lieutenant to escort some recently-arrived civilians to safety.

A loose section of the damaged roof broke free, and landed between them. No word of Hunter since then.  
David Ward should have gone off duty some hours ago, but insisted on keeping working.  
Not a soldier to talk about his feelings; he simply said, “I’d like to keep working, ma’am”.  
So you assigned him work as a messenger, as the comms are down.  
It’s easy but important; gives him something to do, something to distract him.

Hunter finally appears, grey and exhausted. His left arm is wrapped in what remains of his shirt, and is seeping blood. Lots of bruising and minor injuries on his body.  
Despite obviously being weak and in a lot of pain, he prefers to stand to report.  
The falling roof exposed part of the Underworks, and Hunter fought hard to protect nearby civilians from a mole pack.  
Including a mole queen.  
“Fairly deep puncture wounds, but nothing broken,” is all he’ll say of his injuries.  
Astonishing that an inexperienced soldier like him could fend off such strong creatures and survive; he’s a candidate for a medal.

At this point David Ward appears, and stands behind Hunter, awaiting your attention.  
“Report, Private David.”  
“No information at present, ma’am; they’ll send a messenger when they know anything.”  
“Right. New orders, Private David. Get Hunter here to Sick Bay; when they’ve discharged him, get him cleaned up, fed, and into bed. Report for duty 0800 tomorrow.”  
(You reckon Ward deserves a few extra hours off after recent events; he’s obviously been worried sick about Hunter.)  
“Yes, ma’am!”

Ward smiles as he takes Hunter’s uninjured arm, wraps it round his own neck, kisses the hand. “See what happens if you hang out with a real soldier, Rookie? You end up being brave.” Hunter grins weakly, but there’s a sparkle in his eyes.

“Come on, Rookie. Let’s get you to the Doc.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, these fics were created in (and very much inspired by) the wonderful Technomancer discord.
> 
> I did think of writing this from the perspective of either Dave or Jeff, but Eliza seemed easiest; the story as told by Dave would be all about his worry over Jeff; the story told by Jeff would be a bit heavy on military detail. So writing from Eliza's point of view enabled me to tell the military part very briefly, leaving us to focus on the two men and their relationship. And I like Eliza as a character in any case.


	17. Seven wonderful, wonderful times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A naughty satire, inspired by a member of the Technomancer discord using the word “boink”.

It’s close to midnight, and Dave and Jeff are cuddling in their bunk, sweaty and exhausted.  
“Been a good day, hasn’t it, Rookie?”  


“Yeah, it certainly has. You woke me up just after midnight for a bit of R&R. Didn’t want to disturb the barracks, so we had to be quiet... but I like it slow and quiet...  
“Showers were empty first thing this morning, so we could have a quickie...”

“You know, you’re a great kisser, Rookie. Started kissing me mid-morning, in that dark passage near the Vory headquarters, while the Lieutenant was busy with Anton Rogue... then moved to kissing me a bit lower down...fuck, I thought my knees were going to give way...”

“And you paid me back in that out-of-sight booth in the soldiers’ café in the afternoon.”

“And we took our lunch up to the roof of the Exchange. We couldn’t be seen, and the fans there are so loud we could make as much noise as we wanted... and we did.”

“And we sneaked round to the back of the barracks for some privacy as soon as we finished duty...”

“So that’s what, Rookie? Seven times today?”

“Yeah. Seven times... seven wonderful, wonderful times.”

“So we’re still two down on our usual daily quota, Rookie. Fancy another boink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, these fics were created in (and very much inspired by) the wonderful Technomancer discord. And it was the use there of the word “boink” which triggered my Muse into writing this piece in the first place...
> 
> I think the Mature rating is still right for this piece; it’s not (quite) Explicit, but it is more NFSW than anything else in these drabbles... so far...


End file.
